Pursuit Force: Remastered
''Pursuit Force: Remastered ''Is an upcoming remastered version of the Third Person Shooter/Vehicular Combat Police Procedural Video Game franchise for the PlayStation Portable, Pursuit Force and it's sequel, Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice for the PlayStation 4. Changes *The Graphics are Remade and Remastered, while some of the Models are remastered and have lip syncing. *Some of the Weapons are given more firepower and arms (ex. Some of the Pistols and Machine Guns) *The aiming system for the Game is changed, while adding newer elements from other genres (ex. RPGs) such as Skill Tree and XP systems. *The Steering mechanics are slightly altered and revamped to make it more balanced for both Experienced and Too players. *The Difficulty has been adjusted like in the second game. *Some of the Time based Cases from both Games are extended to make them more Longer and Easier for Newer Players. *If the Original cast couldn't return, the Cut scenes and Voices are re-dubbed due to them being unavailable. Plot Largely the Same for the two games being remade as one, with some Changes to make some of the plots for both Games connected to each other much like the second Game. Post-cCredits Scene When the Commander returned to the Pursuit Force Headquarters, he saw a Computer in which had a flyer Advertisement that will be made for more Members of the Pursuit Force to be hired, hinting for a third Pursuit Force ''game. Differences *Some of the Boss Fights and Hard Cases from both Games had their difficulty adjusted, although the already Easy ones remained intact for this Remake. **An example is the one with Billy Wilde for the first game, which had the length extended, alongside the Level before the Don Capelli Boss fight. Same goes with the level where the Commander drives the Bus which had a Bomb that had the 10 Second time Limit, which was extended to 30 seconds. *Flashback sequences are included to further explain the origins of the Pursuit Force Team, as well as the Gangs of both Games. *The scoring system that was used from the first Game's Story Mode is removed and later relocated to the Replay Mode of the Game. **According to the Creator, there are some Players who can't get an A Rank for Every Level in the first Game. Voice Cast With the exception of the Commander/Cop, which he would say short lines and his dialogue would consist of grunts, all of the Characters would have dialogues. List of Vehicles Pursuit Force: Remastered/Vehicles Gallery Pursuit Force: Remastered/Gallery Planned Sequels If the Remake is successful, then there would be a few more ''Pursuit Force ''games to Continue the Story of the franchise. List of Them *Pursuit Force Unlimited (sequel to Extreme Justice, with a Father and Daughter story similar to the 2018 ''God of War ''Game for the PlayStation 4 while expanding the Team and including a few more Playable Characters in addition to Custom Policemen. It also incorporates the Open World concept, as well as the Team concept where not only one Player can play the Game, but with Four of them, akin to Marvel Ultimate Alliance for the Parts of the Story). *Pursuit Force: Galactic Justice (planned sequel to Unlimited, which will introduce elements from the Science fiction, Cyberpunk and Utopian genres) *Pursuit Force: Revolutionary Justice (planned Sequel to Galactic Justice and the ending of the series which will lead into a planned spin-off focused newer and Teenage, as well as Younger Policemen, while the Older ones serve as Mentors to them, akin to All Might did to his students in My Hero Academia). Other Media *Pursuit Force: Tales of Capital City ''(A Comic Book series, which would continue the events of Extreme Justice, except with some new elements to the Pursuit Force Universe). See Also Other PlayStation Remakes *Legend of Dragoon: Remastered *Syphon Filter: The HD Collection *Ape Escape Trilogy * Category:Police procedural Category:Third-person shooter Category:Vehicular combat Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Pursuit Force Category:T-rated Games Category:ACB M Category:HD Collections Category:PEGI 12 Category:Crime drama Category:Mystery Category:Sony Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Tonipelimies's ideas